


Walking on Sunshine

by JynxyB



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boypussy Hinata Shoyou, Dirty Talk, Explicit Fantasies/Daydreams, Fingering, Kageyama has a dirty mouth, M/M, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added in the Future, Probs gonna be an overuse of the words pussy and cunt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 13:39:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6522007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JynxyB/pseuds/JynxyB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lately, Kageyama can't seem to get ahold of himself. </p><p>Or the one where Kageyama Tobio is a horny bastard and is riled up even more due to the fact that he has just found out what's in Hinata's pants.<br/>(Note: Story is discontinued as of right now.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking on Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING/DISCLAIMER: There's a reason that I didn't list this fic as Trans!Hinata, but if you want to address the fic as such, then be my guest. But I have been advised that I should put up a disclaimer stating that this story is, in fact, a KINK FIC not a story based around being transgender or anything in that category.

The first time was an accident. He swears on the life of his favorite volleyball. It wasn't like he was _purposely_ trying to sneak a peak at his teammate; he knew that Hinata never fully changed his clothes in front of the team, or anybody that he knew of to be exact and he respected this therefore never questioning it. If the other teen didn't feel comfortable about the rest of his body, then that was none of his business. But today had been one hell of a day and all he was doing was going to tell the shorter male that Sugawara was locking up the gym in a few minutes and then he saw it. His life had been normal just a few seconds ago until he walked into the locker room to be greeted by _it_. 

Kageyama swallowed thickly as he stared at the redhead's nether regions. He honestly tried not to stare too much because this was _Hinata_ and he was a _civil human being_ , but, Jesus Christ, was it a sight. The lump in his throat had no plans of going away anytime soon as he watched Hinata rummage through his bag for his clothes. There was no doubt that Kageyama's suspicions were confirmed, especially when the teen sat down on one of the benches to pull on his socks with his legs spread. 

The raven haired teen almost choked on his own spit when he let his mind assess the whole situation as his eyes focused on something else. Unconsciously, his tongue darted out to wet his lips while he stared, heart pounding in his chest relentlessly. That was definitely not a dick, but Kageyama _definitely_ wasn't complaining. His breath hitched once he realized what he was doing, mentally hitting himself in the balls before exiting the room before he was caught. 

With a shaky breath, Kageyama knocked on one of the double doors leading to the locker room. He waited until he got a response before speaking, "Suga's locking up!" His heart skipped a beat when he heard the other hum. 

"Coming!" 

All of a sudden Kageyama's skin seemed too tight for him to bear thus sending him into a mini panic. He received a few curious and partially worried glances from those who stayed behind to put up equipment but he couldn't seem to find a single fuck that would will himself to acknowledge them. His chest clenched and he felt dizzy as he thought of what had just happened. Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts everywhere and he couldn't help it. His brows furrowed as he tried to block the images out but to no avail. The image just kept coming back and all he was seeing was Hinata spreading his legs. 

' _Hinata has a..._ ,' he thought with a silent scream and he couldn't quit thinking about it. The situation made his legs feel like jelly and he couldn't really say that he hated it, though that scared him even more. 

"Kageyama, you're whiter than a ghost!" Hinata's loud voice shook him from his thoughts, piercing through his eardrums. 

Almost instantly, Kageyama snapped out of his daze, "Why are you so loud?" He scoffed back even if his voice was a little shaky. He tried to compose himself as best and as fast as he could. 

' _You'd be whiter than a ghost too if your teammate just gave you another thing to fantasize about_.' He thought irritably. You see, Kageyama was probably the biggest closet pervert ever. He never really let his thoughts center around anyone in particular before—just kind of went with whatever got him off, which meant that he couldn't really care less if the person were male or female as long as he could get the job done. He might have been the biggest virgin, but he was pretty sure he had come across enough lewd thoughts and magazines to sate anybody. But the very fact that Hinata Shoyo, possible romantic interest, had a _vagina_? He didn't know why it hit him so hard, but it was suddenly all he could think about. 

"Jeez, just trying to see if you were okay. Seriously, are you okay?" The energetic teen rose a questioning eyebrow as the corner of his lip slipped down into a small frown. He carried his bag in one hand and a water bottle in the other. 

"Fine. Are we still walking together?" He replied with a roll of his eyes. Act normal, he told himself. Maybe he won't see right through him. This is how he normally acts, isn't it? 

"If you want to," Hinata shrugged his shoulders before hitting Kageyama in the back with his bag lightly. "Are you ready 'cause I'm really sweaty and I want to go home. I'm basically drenched already."

Kageyama could only stifle the whine that bubbled up in the back of his throat. 

"You literally just changed, dumbass. And you're already soaked?"

"Stop making fun of me before I leave you behind." Hinata huffed and turned on his heel to head out of the gym.

"As if!" The raven shouted after him as went to grab his things before following after him. He bit the inside of his cheek as he watched the other male walk ahead of him. If he said that he never thought of his teammate as anything more than a teammate, then he would be the biggest liar on the planet. Obviously. He scoffed when Hinata told him to stop being a slowpoke, his hold on his bag loosening as he picked up his pace. 

He tried to ignore any major conversations while they walked home, afraid he may not be able to comprehend anything that he was asked or told due to his wild imagination at the time. Maybe Hinata thought that he was just in a bad mood seeing that he stopped talking all together sometime after he had passed the store where they went to buy their meat buns almost daily without even stopping to glance at it. Either way, Kageyama was glad; he didn't want to speak and then accidentally out what he had been thinking about since the passed twenty minutes or so. 

Kageyama clicked his tongue and waved a halfhearted goodbye once they departed, kicking his shoes against the sidewalk as he continued to make his way towards his home. He couldn't help but groan at the thought of having to face his mother in this state. There was no doubt that she would know that something was up and that she would question him on it too. Don't get him wrong, he loved his mother with all of his heart but sometimes motherly love is a burden. Especially when you're thinking about what your teammate packs around in their pants. 

After he had gotten home, he dropped his bag off in the laundry room so that he wouldn't forget to wash his clothes later on. Somehow he had successfully bypassed his mother without any question and headed to his room. He flopped down on his bed and just laid there for a few minutes letting his brain do its thing and think about what had happened today and how he was going to handle it. He bit his tongue and rolled over to grab his volleyball that lay still beside his bed before settling back down on the soft mattress and tossing it up in the air. 

Hinata had a vagina. He had heard of this before and he found that it didn't bother him in the slightest. It was the fact that Hinata fit into this category that had his mind reeling. If Hinata said he was a guy, then he was a guy. Just a guy without a dick. He soon found out that this was the least of his problems. The images from before began to come back just as his mother called him down for dinner. He later decided that his mother would probably deem him unholy if she knew that her son was thinking about his naked teammate spreading his legs while he was eating dinner, but that didn't stop him. Especially since that was really all that he _could_ think about at the moment. 

"Go take a shower." His mother's soft yet stern tone broke the silence before taking a sip of her water. 

"Huh?" Kageyama glanced up at her from his plate. He hadn't even finished eating yet.

"Your teenage hormones are stinking up the house and I can't have you lost in your train of thought with everything going on," She set her glass down next to her plate of curry and tucked a short strand of jet black hair behind her ear before continuing. "You have practice four out of seven days each week and it seems that you have forgotten that I'm going on a business trip in a few weeks as well. If your head's stuck in the gutter, then you're not going to even think once about keeping the house clean while I'm away." 

Kageyama only nodded slightly and took another mouthful of his food. This was true but he would get these thoughts out of his head by the time his mother left. His mother had never been one for games or messes and he kind of followed in her footsteps. Except for when he was around Hinata anyways. He hadn't brought him over to his house yet so that meant that his mother hadn't met him either but perhaps that was a good thing. He didn't know how she would react to the kid's tendency to be loud and childish but the time would come for him to meet his mother and there was nothing that he could do to stop this. 

Once finished, Kageyama cleaned his dishes and headed to his room to grab a pair of clean clothes before going to the bathroom. He slipped his clothes off silently before stepping into the shower and turning it on after closing the curtain. Once again, he had let his mind trail off to more intense things than house chores. 

As time progressed so did the dirtiness of his imagination. Pushing away hesitation and guilt, he let his imagination go wild for what seemed like the tenth time today. He shifted his weight to his left leg slightly as he washed his body a sudden heat settling on his face as he thought of how Hinata would look all horny and wanton, or maybe just needy for a kiss. Either would do, honestly, but his mind was pulling him in one direction more so than the other. 

"Shit." He cursed under his breath as he leaned his shoulder against the wall, shivering at the coldness. He glanced down to look at his dick, which was on it's way to being fully hard. He suppressed the urge to touch himself, turning the water to the coldest temperature that it would go on. 

The guilt began to settle in once more as he thought of how Hinata would feel if he knew what Kageyama knew, what he thought, and what he was doing. He would probably call him a freak or a pervert and ignore him for the rest of his life. His blush only darkened as he thought about it, anger bubbling up under his skin when he finally reached down to fist his cock. 

\- 

Kageyama grunted as his grip tightened around his erection. He imagined a rather nice scenario that involved a mewling Hinata and his bed. Anything but sinful if you asked him. He let his head fall back against the wall of his shower as the droplets of water, which were doing nothing to cool him down, hit his body.

"Fuck," he bit his bottom lip hard enough to break the skin. A small gasp left him as he rubbed the pad of his thumb against the slit, smearing the clear precum around the fat tip of his cock. He imagined how Hinata would look all flushed and spread out on his bed. So pretty. 

_"Kageyama, more," The smaller boy whined as he tried to push back against the mouth that was currently going to work on him. He whined at the dull throbbing that settled in his cunt. He wanted to be filled so bad. Why wouldn't he give him more?_

_The darker haired male only flattened his tongue against his clit, giving it a long lick. He pulled away to looked at the wrecked teen that was Hinata. He leaned in to kiss and nip at his inner thigh, sucking a good sized hickey onto the creamy white skin, "So needy." He mumbled as he traced the tip of his middle finger along his hole._

_"Want it, Bakagayama. Want it bad." Hinata arched his back with a sharp gasp when Kageyama thrust his finger into him taking note of how he wasted no time on pushing up. A loud whine escaped his plump lips as his toes curled, head thrown back as a spark of pleasure rushed through him._

_"God, you're such a slut. Such a needy pussy you have." He grinned as he eased in a second finger. Assuming he was doing something right from the reactions he was getting, Kageyama continued to grind the pad of his fingers against, what he assumed was, his g-spot. He hummed and blew on the other's clit lightly before leaning in to suck on the aroused nub moments later._

_"You're so mean, you jer- ah!" Hinata cried out when Kageyama latched onto his clit once more. He tried not to squeeze his thighs around the other's head, afraid that he might hurt the other or something, but it was hard not to considering his current position. Instead, he spread his legs wider, thighs shaking as a certain heat settled in the pit of his stomach, grip on the baby blue sheets tightening as he drew closer to his orgasm._

_"Oh, fuck! More, Yama, don't stop," His mouth dropped open as he turned his head to bury it into the sheets as best as he could without moving the rest of his body. He was so, so close and he just couldn't get enough of the teen's mouth or his fingers. Oh, God, especially his fingers. His pussy clenched as he bucked his hips, a loud cry leaving him as he reached his peak. Just a little more, just a little.._

_"Tobio!"_

_God fucking damn it all._

"Tobio, you've been in there for forever! Don't you think that it's time to get out?" His mother called from the other side of the door, leaning against the wood as she waited for a response. 

"Whatever, I guess," he surprised himself at how hoarse his voice came out. He cleared his throat before continuing. "I'll be out in a little bit. You're the one who told me to take a shower because of my 'teenage hormones'." He rolled his eyes before pausing. Had he said too much?

"Whatever you say, Dear. I'm just trying to keep you from falling asleep in there and drowning. Be out by ten?" His mother's voice slowly faded as she walked down the hall to return to the dining room. 

Kageyama cursed under his breath and went back to finishing himself off, basically fucking into his hand at this point. Maybe Hinata's cunt would feel better wrapped around his cock more so than his hand? Fuck, just the thought had him spilling onto his hand and onto the floor of the bath. He had no time to let the shame settle in this time as he turned off the shower. His mother wasn't the best to talk to when she had to tell someone twice. Though, he did stop to brace himself against the sink for a little bit to wait for the aftershocks of his orgasm to go away. He bit his lip and reached down to give his balls a good squeeze, groaning at the feeling and sensitivity before pushing away from the sink to get dressed. Maybe his dreams would have more in store for him.

**Author's Note:**

> I might update soon depending on how I feel about the story /: Comments would be nice c:


End file.
